The Heavens Can Wait
The Heavens Can Wait '''is the 16th issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary The Charmed Ones with Leo embark on a quest to help Leo find the answer to the question that has been plaguing him for months. They will need to call on all of their powers and the bond they share to protect themselves from the dangers that await. Meanwhile, Cole takes an important step in his journey for a different kind of answer. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leonardo Wyatt Returning *Patience/Prudence Halliwell I *Cole Turner *Rennek Non-Speaking *Penelope Halliwell *Patricia Halliwell *Andrew Trudeau *Alexi Introduced *Bailey *Glynnis Mentioned *Charon *Sarah Magical Notes Powers Used *Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to lift objects. *'Advanced Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to lift a jeep. *'Empyreal Sword:' Summon by Leo, but never used. *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a premonition in which she saw Leo going off to a fortess in the Himalayas to talk to Glynnis alone. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper, but failed to open the doors protecting the fortess. *'Orb Shield:' Used by Paige to protect and encase herself, her sisters and Leo. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to levitate herself and Paige's Orb Shield. *'Molecular Acceleration:''' Used by Piper to heat up the air molecules around Paige's Orb Shield, so that she was able to force the shield across a battlefield. It was also revealed in a flashback that Piper uses this power to heat up liquids while she's cooking. Notes and Trivia *It is revealed that Patience is actually Prue. *This is the third time that Leo is featured on a cover. *This issue explains Leo's new powers and where they came from as well as new revelations about the origins of Whitelighters. *Leo uses his new powers for the first time on a cover. *Phoebe can now levitate heavy/bigger objects with her, as she's seen levitating Paige's orb shield, and with the help of Piper's power, glide it across a room. *It is revealed that when Prue arrived back on Earth, hers as well as her sisters' powers advanced, explaining why Piper, Phoebe, and Paige received their new abilities so close in proximity with each other. *Prue's telekinetic power has greatly advance to the point where she can now lift a car with relative ease and lift a chalk drawing off of its surface as if it was solid. *Piper uses her power of Molecular Acceleration to manipulate the air molecules, causing a ripple effect to glide Paige's Orb-Shield across a room. *It is revealed that Paige can only keep her Orb-Shield activated for short periods of time. *The title of this comic is possibly a reference to the 1978 film, Heaven Can Wait. *In Prue's flashbacks, Piper and Paige are shown using their new abilities (Molecular Acceleration and Orb Shield respectively), while Phoebe is shown holding up her hands with an intense expression. *This is the third time (first time being "Morality Bites", second time being "Primrose Empath") that we have seen Prue's telekinesis have an explosive effect. Gallery Sketches 427385983.jpg 427386143.jpg Previews 3pre.JPG 4.JPG 1pre.JPG 2pre.JPG The Heavens Can Wait Preview 5.png Category:Season 9 (Charmed) Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Comics Volume 3